guildfolkvangrfandomcom-20200215-history
Fashions and costumes
Fashions and costumes overview Fashions and costumes, as well as ornaments added into them, do not add or increase the attributes of the character. There is a large number of fashions and costumes in the game. Class fashions (permanent fashions): * level 1 - obtained when player join a class * level 2 advanced - from ... in Da Li (...), in the exchange of 20 Monsters Diaries (dropped by mobs of Silver Snowfields) * level 3 advanced - from ... in Da Li (...), in the exchange of 20 Monsters Albums (dropped by the boss of Kroraina Treasure Hunt) or from Token Shop Made by players fashions (expire in 30 days) Some fashions can be made by players using Sewing life skill, after they learn the Fashion Recipes (dropped by mobs in Yan Tomb F1 - F9 and by Horse Raiders). All these fashions are limited to 30 days. Required materials (from Fishing and Planting life skills processed by Processing life skill): * level 1, 2 or 3 Dyes (from level 1, 2 or 3 Color gathered by Fishing) * level 1, 2 or 3 Yarn (from level 1, 2 or 3 Fibre gathered by Fishing) * level 1, 2 or 3 Textile (by processing level 1 - 10 plants from Planting) Fashions received as rewards * from permanent in-game events (expire in 7 - 14 days) like Blessing (by opening dropped boxes) or Previous and Present Life (in the exchange of the all 5 colors books) * from special in-game events (by example Valentine's Day event) or as random reward by opening different kind of Bags and Eggs (usually expire in 90 days). Token Shop fashions and costumes Fashions and costumes can be purchased directly from the Token Shop (some are permanent, some are limited to 30 or 90 days). Fashions and costumes dyeing Fashions and costumes (less class fashions) can be dyeing at Yih Zoe in Luo Yang (246, 129) - check the description of the fashion or costume to see if it can be dyeing. Of course, it is not recommended to dye other than permanent fashions and costumes. Each dyeing requires a Rainbow Stone (currently dropped only by the class bosses), the success rate is 100%, but dyeing color is randomly generated and it can be checked using "Dyeing Track" option. If the player is not satisfied with the new color of the fashion can restore it to the original color using "Fashion Restoration" option. Ornaments of fashions and costumes Players can add ornaments into fashions and costumes by talking with Yih Zoe in Luo Yang (248, 131). Ornaments can make a fashion more shinning and beautiful. Of course is not recommended to add ornaments into other than permanent fashions and costumes. In the case of temporary fashions and costumes, if the player does not remove the ornaments, then will lose them when fashion expires. Fashions and costumes ornaments include: * Shoulder Ornament * Belt Ornament * Shoes Ornament There 5 types of ornaments of each Shoulder, Belt and Shoes: * Dancing Flower * Autumnal Dream * Violet Starlight * Ice Blue Cloud * Emerald Stardust Important: the ornament is added into three fashion's special slots (one for shoulders effect, one for belt effect and one for shoes effect), not into Shoulderpad, Belt or Shoes equipment items. Only the visual effect is around them. Adding Ornaments in Fashions and costumes is as below: * Fashion Tailoring * Add Fashion Ornaments Ornaments can be synthesized into higher level ones, with more spectacular effects. It requires 5 of the same level and type for a 100% synthesis success rate. __NOWYSIWYG__